Who know?
by devilojoshi
Summary: Siapa yang tahu jika akhirnya seperti ini? / YAOI, SasuNaru/ Slight pair/ Bashing/ Just Drabble/ RnR?


**Who know?**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pariing: SasuNaru, and many slight

Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, YAOI/Boys Love, Straight just for slight, Bashing, Drabble, One Shoot, Modificated Canon/ AU?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Like, Don't Read!<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Siapa yang tahu?

_Naruto _itu adalah sebenarnya kisah yang tragis.

Dimana, Naruto sebagai tokoh utama adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang terselamatkan karena cinta besar kedua orang tuanya, tapi sampai akhir pun tidak pernah mendapatkan cintanya. Haruno Sakura, siapa yang tidak tahu tokoh wanita berambut pink itu. Dia'lah sesungguhnya yang menjadi cinta pertama Naruto.

Naruto berjanji membawa Sasuke kembali demi cinta pertamanya. Tapi benarkah?

Rela menggorbankan semuanya demi membawa Sasuke kembali. Naruto setiap malamnya merenung, benarkah ini semua ia lakukan demi Sakura? Hati egoisnya berkata, jika saja Sasuke tidak berhasil ia bawa kembali… apakah Sakura akan menerimanya?

Sampai akhir, Sasuke tidak juga terlihat mencintai Sakura. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikit pun hubungan yang akan terjalin akan kedua tokoh itu. Kontak mata syarat perasaan pun tidak pernah terlihat, apalagi dengan satu bait kalimat mengandung artian dalam perasaan? Nol besar.

Namun… siapa yang sangka jika _ending_nya seperti sekarang?

Naruto jelas mencintai Sakura, Sakura selalu membayangi dan berharap besar pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke… dia memiliki perasaaan _special_ pada Naruto—yang tidak sama sekali ia sangka sebelumnya.

Namun,

'_**Kenapa Hinata yang terlihat menjadi lakon paling happy ending?'**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura termenung. Jauh dari pandangannya selama ini, lelaki itu semakin berkilau. Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang tidak orang lain punyai; semangat yang tidak pernah padam, rasa optimis yang besar, dan kekuatan cinta yang terpendam. Sakura mengakui jika perlahan ia mempunyai rasa pada Naruto. Tidak jarang ia menggumamkan nama pemuda itu sambil memandangnya kagum kemudian tersenyum—dan tanpa disadar, berpikir jika mungkin, kelak ia dapat berdiri di sisinya.<p>

"Naruto," gumamnya.

Namun, ia juga tahu. Naruto, sadar atau tidak, pun mulai merubah tingkat keberadaan sosok dalam hati. Sakura tahu jika Naruto sebenarnya lebih perduli pada Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu gigih membawa Sasuke kembali bukan karena ingin memenuhi janji padanya, tapi karena perasaan kuat berkabut.

Pertama ia tidak percaya dengan semua pemikiran itu. Karena hal tersebut sangat tabu. Ia bahkan saat itu sampai bergumam 'tidak mungkin', 'mustahil', dan 'semua ini pasti gila'.

Sisi egois itu tidak dapat bisa dilawan. Sakura juga merasa jika ia pun masih memiliki rasa pada Sasuke, dan saat kesempatan itu datang… ia tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya. Berakhir menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke, dengan atau tanpa cinta, akan ia jalani.

"Maaf."

Namun, semua itu harus ia tebus dengan perasaan terluka. Membuka kakinya untuk orang lain, menjadi indung telur terbuahi orang lain—bukan suami sahnya, dan meminta maaf setiap malam pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto selalu bimbang dengan perasaannya. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, Naruto selalu berpikir jika ia mencintai Sakura. Tapi kenapa ia menikah dengan Hinata? Naruto pikir, <em>'Mungkin inilah jalan ceritaku'<em>. Diawali cinta tapi berakhir tanpa sedikitpun cinta yang mengiringi.

Tidak jarang ia terbangun di malam hari, memandang wajah tertidur Hinata lalu pergi dengan ekspresi penuh keresahan—seperti malam ini.

Udara malam Konoha memang menjadi obat paling mujarab untuk menghilangkan segala pikiran itu. Membuka jendela, dan menghirup udara malam ditemani beberapa suara serangga. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik, dan kembali membuka mata. Memandang keluar, berharap dapat menikmati pemandangan bulan yang teduh di malam hari.

Dan di saat itu ia bertatap mata dengan Sasuke, berdiri jauh di depan sana sambil menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Sasuke," gumamnya. Naruto melihat sebentar pada Hinata, lalu keluar sesegera mungkin. Melompat beberapa kali dari atap ke atap.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Naruto tersenyum. Pemuda di depannya itu sama sekali tidak berubah. "Ekhm… sedang apa kau?" Naruto pikir mungkin sedikit berbasa-basi tidaklah terlalu buruk. Rasanya aneh jika ia tiba-tiba tertawa bodoh seperti dulu demi memulai pembicaraan. Sekarang semuanya telah berubah.

'_Ya, berubah.'_ Naruto menatap Sasuke sayu.

"Aku tahu kau jenuh, Dobe." Naruto memandang Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Kita semua jenuh akan semua perjalanan ini. Aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi tinggal di Konoha. Sakura sudah tahu semuanya, kita bisa pergi sekarang Naruto."

Naruto membulatkan mata. Memandang Sasuke tidak yakin, "Apa maksudmu? Pergi? Lalu… Sakura? Sarada? Dan—apa maksudmu Sakura sudah tahu semuanya?" Naruto reflex mencengkram kuat bahu Sasuke, menggoyangkannya karena orang yang ditanya hanya melihat tanpa ekspresi.

"Sarada bukan anakku. Aku tidak punya tanggung jawab sama sekali pada perempuan itu."

Naruto merasa tubuhnya kaku. Tangannya terkulai lemas, mundur beberapa langkah sambil tetap melihat Sasuke. "A-pa maksudmu? Bukan—anakmu?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Dia rela membuka kakinya untuk orang lain. Gadis kecil itu bukan anakku," Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Memperhatikan setiap garis wajah pria di depannya. "Naruto buka matamu itu! Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat bahagia," Sasuke maju. Menyentuh permukaan pipi Naruto. Membelai kerutan samar di ujung mata Naruto. "Kau terlihat lebih tua dari usiamu. Kau terbebani, Nar."

"Itu tidak—"

"KAU ITU BODOH!" Sasuke meninju pipi Naruto, tanpa cakra, hanya ingin membuat si pirang menghentikan sanggahannya. Naruto terjengkang, keseimbangannya hilang dan membuat geguman pelan terdengar. Badannya terjatuh cukup kuat. "Kau semakin terlihat menyedihkan, Naruto! Jelas-jelas kau tidak mencintainya."

Naruto menunduk.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan."

"…"

"Kau tidak ingin ikut pergi?"

"…ku."

"?" Sasuke mendelik.

Matanya menangkap Naruto yang menerawang jauh ke atas bulan. Sasuke benci bulan. Karena saat itu bulan menjadi latar menyebalkan yang dilihatnya.

"Neji menitipkannya padaku. Setiap hari aku memikirkannya, dan saat itu adalah waktu yang tepat." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat Sasuke dengan senyum lelah dan miris. "Walau aku tidak mencintai Hinata sedikitpun, setidaknya aku bisa membahagiakannya, Sasuke."

"Ceh…" Sasuke berbalik.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak berhenti. Melangkah lalu melompat turun, kedua kakinya menopang tubuh dengan sigap di atas tanah pijakan. Angin pelan terasa dingin malam itu. Konoha begitu sepi, dan Sasuke sudah tidak lagi bisa berada di sana.

"SASUKE!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hinata tahu jika Naruto berpura-pura. Pria berambut pirang itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu pintar berpura-pura, tapi dia pun sudah cukup menahan semua perasaannya. Dia tahu perasaan ini egois. Jadi, dia yang akhirnya harus pintar berpura-pura tidak tahu akan semua <em>acting<em> yang dilakukan Naruto dihadapannya.

Tapi Hinata itu bodoh.

Wanita ini tidak tahu jika hidup itu sebentar.

—dan perasaan menyesal akan hinggap saat nanti ajal akan menjemputnya.

Naruto tidak akan berada disisinya, tapi mengejar cintanya.

Naruto pergi.

Menyusul Sasuke, tidak lagi di tempat kelahirannya ini.

.

.

.

.

**End~**

* * *

><p>AN: OH YEAH! FUCK YOU HINATA!

Aku dulu Cuma haternya SS, sekarang NH juga! FUCK YOU BITCH!

Lebih restuin Naru sama Sakura deh. Setidaknya Naruto bisa panen hasil dari kerja kerasnya selama ini… YAH, TAPI AKU TETEP LEBIH LEBIH LEBIH LEBIH LEBIH RESTUIN NARUTO SAMA SASUKE! SASUNARU!

Sign,

'Loshi


End file.
